Forbidden Love
by Parkingitin
Summary: Aisha Haruki, the Student Council President and Class Representative, is asked to give some documents over to a Student name Rena Anrui, who hasn't come to school since Introduction Ceremony. What will happen during her visit, and what will lie in their future together?
1. Rena Anrui

**Hello community. I'm a new author here. I've been reading the fanfictions here for quite a long time and decided that I should start trying it myself! So, let's start my writing journeys here ^.^. I am basing this story around a few ... Ahem... "COUGH" eroge... Games I've played in the past. The more wordy ones rather than the actual visual ones. Please also review on how I can improve my writing and story if you would like :D. Anyways, sorry for this block of text, and enjoy the story if you will. If you hate this then... I'm sorry.  
**

**Note: The information about the characters are most likely not even true, just imagine it for the comical effect it would have. Also realize that, the attitudes are most likely not going to be similar as the game versions considering I'm doing a Yuri ^.^. Oh, I guess I should warn you, this will be Yuri. If you do not like Yuri, I suggest you move away from this story. Of course, it will be vanilla and soft stuff. A bit intimate, so again, please view at your own risk/discretion.  
**

**Disclaimers: I own NONE of the character, please give credit to ****KoG Studios/Kill3rCombo**. (Thank you for making such a good game)  


* * *

Sigh... How did I get into this mess?

Maybe I should of just made an excuse... Although, that would hurt my "honor student" reputation.

It's 5:27 p.m. and I'm out here in the rain just to send out a few communication papers... My house is a few hours away on foot. This is great...

Well, it's not like anyone is there to worry...

_I took a deep breath and gradually walked up to the door. I rang the doorbell. While waiting, I examined the door. It was a rather peculiar door... It had a small symbol of a rabbit at the very top of the door. On its head was a crown. Next to it was a card, the Joker card. Well... that's something you don't see everyday, I suppose. I stared at it for an extensive period of time. I rang the doorbell once more. This time, I heard a loud thumping sound come from inside the house. It was rather close from where I was standing. After that though, it was almost completely silent, had the rain not been pouring down outside. The door slowly opened. Standing there was a woman... _

_Hmm, maybe before I tell you what happens here, I'll tell you about my life. My name is Aisha Haruki. Blood type O, Sign of Capricorn, 157.48 cm tall. I don't have a class yet... But I'm working on it! I'm the Student Council President and a Class representative. I'm in my second-year of high school, and I attend Velder High. A school meant to train students how to fight. Usually, we all get lectured in class, go to sparring, and sometimes go on missions with our assigned teams. And... I guess that's it? Heh.  
_

_Anyways... One day... Or ermm, today, I was called to the teacher's faculty room. It was about a student named Rena Anrui. Since the introduction ceremony, she has not been anywhere near the perimeters of the school. Apparently, the teachers tried to call her parents, but for some reason, they always let it go by. So, the teachers wanted me to give her some handouts revolving around her situation, but also having some notes about class. Now, don't get me wrong, I'm really hard-working and I don't necessarily hate doing random tasks, but to go to another person's house, someone I don't even know, and just nonchalantly hand them papers. It seemed a bit awkward, but... I couldn't say no sadly.  
_

_Well, that's the background. So here's the present time._

_A woman was standing in front of me. She looked fairly old, and was wearing a kimono. _

"Why hello there. Who might you be?"

"Oh, um. My name is Aisha. I'm in the same class as Anrui-san."

Sigh... What am I doing? I'm here with a bunch of papers waiting to be passed out, DRINKING TEA? Oh well... At least this feels nice, especially since I was in the rain for quite a while. Hmm... I wonder what Anrui-san is doing. Actually, I wonder if she really is here right now...

... **_Time_****_ Passes_**

_It's been fifteen minutes... It doesn't seem like that lady is coming back... I looked around the room. The room I was sitting in was most likely Anrui-san's room. It seemed very colorful and it was filled with a lot of crazy things. The most noticeable thing I saw was the couch. It looked a bit big for one person, and it seemed like someone would be able to lean back and be eaten by it. Wait, I shouldn't stare at things... It's a bit rude, especially since she's not even here yet. Then again, now that I think about it, what should I do if she does come. Should I just hand over the documents and immediately leave? Or maybe I should do something else afterwards._

How are you doing? Won't you come to school? What are you doing here at ho-

What am I thinking... I can't possibly ask that. There's a limit to how meddlesome you can be.

"Ahhh..." What can I possibly say to a girl who I never even talked to, whose never comes to school?

_Suddenly, I felt really tired. I leaned a bit forward onto the table in front of me. I rested my head... and closed my eyes. The sound of the falling rain begun to sound even harder from outside.__ But it actually sounds really soothing. Then, I realized quickly. I thought to myself, am I really planning to sleep here, in someone else's house, someone's room? As I thought these to myself, my body just wouldn't get up and my eyelids stayed shut. I took in a breath of the tea I was drinking. It increased my drowsiness. I kept trying to think... But then... I-.  
_

_**Darkness**_

_As I slept, everything was just dark. Yet, such a warmth and softness filled the emptiness inside this darkness, but was then taken away quickly. I started to yearn for it, I wanted it. I felt like I needed it. Nothing responded... But I felt something warm. My hands were touching something. Rather than opening my eyes, I started to grope around for more of the same sensation._

"Hee Hee."

"...?"

_A laughing voice was right next to my ear. A voice I've never heard before._

"Wha-"

_I open my eyes to find a wholly unfamiliar face._

What's going on?

_I tried to process the information going through my head, but I felt too groggy and my body won't move._

"Hey."

_The face - quite a fetching face to be completely honest - opens, and words come out of it._

"What's your name?"

"A...Aisha"

"Aisha?"

_I simply nodded._

"...Aisha."

_The mezzo soprano voice reverberated pleasantly in my ears._

"Aisha-chan, what a pretty name."

_I became startled at the compliment, but felt glad right after. I don't think anyone has ever said that about my name before._

What a nice person.

_From her face and tone, I could tell she genuinely likes the name. And that knowledge made me happy._

"Aisha-chan."

"Mmmm..."

Wait a minute...?

_Thinking about it, her face... It's a bit close, too close... I don't see much other than her eyes._

Wha- What? What am I doing. Why...?

_I finally had a firm grasp of the situation._

"Mmh."

"Mmm. Mmm...!"

_The soft warm touch of a pair of lips. The feeling i had in my dream. The warmth of two bodies touching each other. Touching someone else... Touching lips with another._

_"Mmm, mmmmh-!"_

_I tired to sit up, and although my mind was clear, my body was still languid._

"Mmm, mhh, ahh... mmm...!"

_Through her eyes, I could tell she was amused. The sparkles in her eyes just loves my reaction to all of this. Soon, I saw two arms raising up to embrace._

_"Auhh, mmmhh, ahh... Mmmmff!"_

Whoa! Wait a minute!

_I couldn't move my mouth since it was obstructed. I felt limp and powerless feeling the warmth as she embraced me tightly._

"Mmmh... Mgg, no, don't..."

_Finally uttering a word of refusal, the lips parted._

"Ahhh-Hahh, unhh... Huff, huff..."

"Oh? You didn't like that?"

"Wha, wha-!"

_ I didn't understand. How does someone have such a calm attitude after... that!? I was completely dumbfounded. What's more... her arms are still wrapped around my waist._

"L, let, let me..."

_I desperately tried to push her shoulders away from me to create distance._

"Let you?"

"I mean... Achoo!"

_A finger suddenly went to the tip of my nose, and I sneezed._

_"Ahahahaha."_

_"Let... Let me go, please!"_

_"Oh, is that what you were going to say?"_

She's doing it on purpose!

"I'm so sorry."

_That mezzo soprano voice laughs merrily._

"Auhhh..."

_I sat straight up with a groan. Catching a glimpse of her smiling face, it had a strange impact on me._

Ugh... What is going on... Where am I?

_Looking around, I realize what I've been doing all this time._

Aaaahhhhh, thi-this is...!? I can't believe I really fell asleep...!

"What's the matter?"

"I'm so sorry!"

"Eh?"

"Um, this is... um, I'm in your room, aren't I, Anrui-san? I'm-"

"Rena"

"Huh?"

"Rena Anrui. That's my name."

"Oh... Ah, um, yes. Rena-san..."

"You can just call me Rena."

"Um, but I can't just call you by your first- No, wait! This is your room, and I fell asleep in it, I'm really sorry, um."

Geez, I don't even know what I'm saying anymore...

_I started to stammer out of my confusion. Not surprising, since I slept in a stranger's room..._

_"Uh, anyway... I'm very sorry, So, um, well... Please excuse me!'_

_I bow my head, but Rena just smiles thinly.  
_

_"It's okay. I don't mind. Besides, I got more than enough in return."_

_"In return...?"_

Wh, Wha?

_I raised my head in puzzlement, and saw Rena staring directly at me. I saw a slight deviation in her gaze._

_"...?"_

_"I guess I'm the one who was being rude, ahaha."_

Ah...! Don't tell me!

_I put my fingers to my lips._

She wasn't looking at my eyes, but my lips? That's right, we just shared a...

_I could feel my face turning red at a rapid pace. Looking up, I saw Rena's cheeks flush a little._

_"Ahh... They were so soft..."_

_"Auhh..."_

It was my first...

_I hung my shoulders in dejection as Rena stood there spellbound._

W,well, think of it this way... It was between girls so it doesn't count right? It's like getting a slobber from a dog- Wait, what? Between girls!?

_Although I should've already been, I've became very aware that we're both girls._

Is that even acceptable? No way, that's not right, is it!? Oh, but it's at least a little better than if it'd been a guy who did it... No wait, that's not what this is about at all. I don't even know why she'd kiss me in the first place.

"Why are you opening and closing your mouth like that?"

"...I, I'm not doing any such thing!"

Does she even realize what she's done? How can she smile so calmly like that?

"Sigh..."

She can't understand it. Everything about this situation now seems silly...

_I lost my energy, and just slump down onto the floor. I looked up at Rena in an attempt to pull myself together. I tried to keep my expression blank._

What's with this girl...?

_She's still looking at me with a generous smile. I averted my eyes so I didn't have to meet hers._

"I'm going. I'm... going home."

"Huh? You're leaving?"

"Of course I'm leaving!"

"You don't have to shout."

"Auh..."

_I tried to suppress the irritation I felt bubbling up to the surface, but the disturbance was too great. Being aware of it made me even more angry. It probably looks like I'm lashing out now..._

"Well anyway, I'm going ho-"

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Eh?"

_Rena pointed to a digital clock. When I checked it... _

**_-1:10_**

Ummm?

_I came around at 5:27... So if it's one o'clock in the afternoon now... No wait. What kind of time is one o'clock?_

"Wha-whaaaaat!?"

"Ahh, well, you were in a deep sleep and I couldn't wake you."

_It was very dark outside, and many people were probably asleep by now._

"H,how long have I been asleep?"

"Let's see... It must have been four or five hours, I think?"

_For a moment I saw a haze across my vision. I had trouble sleeping at night lately... But I can't believe this.  
_

"What will you do? I mean, how are you going to get home? Are you going to call a taxi?"

"I... I can't afford that."

_Yet, I doubt the buses and trains are running at this hour._

"Do you live within walking distance?"

"..."

"Doesn't look like you do."

_I look down at the floor completely at a loss. The silence went on for a few seconds, until Rena said something._

"Hey. Why don't you stay here for the night?"

"Urk..."

"Are you sure you're okay with that?"

"..."

_I didn't answer. I didn't even look at Rena._

"Can you sleep in a place like that?"

"No, I"ll be fine. I slept a lot just earlier! So I'm not going to sleep."

"Hmmmm."

_I tried to act a bit tough, but for some reason I was beginning to feel tired. The couch was a lot more comfortable than I'd expected. My eyelids started to feel heavy..._

_I wonder if Rena picked this couch herself. If she did, then she has quite a good sense for furniture. Sinking back into the couch, it was perfect for my weight, neither too hard nor too soft._

"Yawn..."

Oh no- I'm yawning, I've got to keep it back-

"Do you like that couch?"

"Whaa!"

_Even for just a moment of my eyes closed, Rena managed to move up right next to me._

You don't have to jump like that."

"A, uh, no, uhhh... Yawn."

_The yawn I tried to keep back slips out after all._

"Aww..."

_I looked down in embarassment._

"Hey, are you sure you don't want to lie on the bed after all? You're more than welcome to it, you know."

_It seemed obvious that Rena really didn't mind in the least.  
_

"I'm okay, please don't worry about me. I mean it."

"So you say, but... Shouldn't you change out of that uniform? It'll wrinkle if you don't. If you want, I've got pajamas you can borr-"

"I'll be fine!"

"Oh..."

_Being a bit aggressive, Rena's eyes go wide, but she went back to her normal, calm smile. She snuggled up to me._

"please don't get so close to me."

"Keigo." (Note:Keigo means honorific language in Japanese. Just a thing I'd add into this to keep their conversation ^.^ I made it so Aisha has been using it. The polite form of speech.)

"Eh?"

"Keigo. Why are you using it?"

"Oh... That's just, well, I just..."

"It's okay. Don't be so formal. Let's get along, you and me, okay?"

"..."

How can she say something so embarrassing...!?

_I started to think of a complaint, but then remembered that Rena doesn't come to school._

Hmmm, if she's not coming to school, maybe that means she's really easily hurt despite her cheerful attitude? Well, It's not like I've got an amazing amount of friends... Heh. Wait, that's not the point.

"Hey, c'mon."

"I, I asked you not to get so close."

It doesn't seem so by her open, inviting behavior, but still-

"But it's a tight space, I've got no choice."

_Rena rubs her head against me, like a cat would. Her fragrance gave off a citrus fruit scent._

"Mmm..."

_It smells rather good. It's as if the scent itself, as well as the way I perceive it, are trifling with me. I shook it off and asked Rena._

"Uh... What about you...? I mean, don't you need to sleep?"

"Huh? I'm always awake at this time of the day."

"Y-you are? That's strange..."

_Rena laughed out loud._

"Hey. Don't you think my room is pleasant?"

"...Yeah. It really is quite nice..."

"It is though, isn't it!"

"Yeah, it is. It feels nice to be here. I've thought about a lot of things, and only left the things I liked. I threw away everything I didn't like. That's why it's so pleasant. -Well, that also means I don't want to leave it anymore, though."

"What...?"

"Also, I figured night was better than day. That's why I'm always up at night. Simple, isn't it?"

_I understood... not really. I ponder about it, and Rena moved behind me._

"In particular, I like this futon."

_While saying that, she takes the futon from the bed. "Whap-!"_

"Wah!"

"Ahahaha!"

_She spread the futon and used it to cover me. She then crawled under it._

"Awww, what are you doing!?"

"You're cold, aren't you? I'll share half of it with you. Special service!"

"I'm okay, though..."

_The futon smells of Rena. Sharing the futon like this, there was not a sound. Rena doesn't even open her mouth. I felt flustered because I didn't if I should say something, and if so, what.__ Before long though, Rena closes her eyes and rests her body on the couch and soon begins to breathe a sleeper's breath next to me. Although, she might just be pretending to be asleep. I heave a little sigh.  
_

"..."

_I look at Rena's face. Her skin looked so smooth. Her hair is rich in color, and her eyelashes are long and gleaming.  
_

She's beautiful.

_When she's quietly sleeping like this, with her mouth shut, she seems like a real princess._

"Mm..."

_With no explanation, I felt compelled to kiss Rena's cheek._

"!?"

_I jumped to my feet._

"..."

_I looked around with wide eyes. Rena's room... Rena's couch... Rena herself turning in her sleep right next to me._

"Huff, huff..."

_My heart is beating fast, my breath a bit ragged. That image. What was it?_

"Auh..."

_I don't know what it was, but the embarrassment was overwhelming. Even if it was an illusion or a dream, it was too..._

"..."

_After a while, I couldn't calm down. I just decided it was a dream, but even so. My cheeks won't stop burning. I look over to Rena who is breathing quietly while gripping the futon. A shallow breathing like that of a small child. Her handsome features stands out more when she's asleep. Like a real princess._

"Sigh..."

_The sight captivated me._

Wait. This isn't good. If I keep staring at her, I'll do the same thing again...

_It's still dark outside. I settled back down into the couch and take a deep breath._

"Mmmm..."

_A softness, the same feeling of softness. I recognize it._

"Wahhh!"

"Mmmm?"

"Ahh... Huff, huff..."

_The next thing I saw, Rena was sitting and watching me with a bright smile on her face._

"J-just now... Did you do something to me?"

"Huh?"

_She tilted her head as if to ask what I was talking about._

Did I imagine it? But...

_I pressed my fingers to my lips. I don't know why _

_The two of us are wedged into the couch. I am acutely aware that our shoulders and hips are touching. Two soft bodies of the same sex._

"It's morning."

_I looked outside to see the bright morning. The room was brighter as well, lit by both the lamp and the daylight. What a waste, falling asleep with the light still on. She should turn it off quickly._

"You slept well, didn't you."

"Uh... Yes."

_It seemed like I did sleep well though. I woke up pretty fast, because of what I sensed. I get the feeling that something else happened last night. Something very important-_

"Auhh..."

_I cradled my head into my arms._ _I felt dizzy, and my face felt hot for some reason. I shou- no I want to get up. Yet, I can't get myself to move._

"Ahh... I'm getting sleepy."

_In contrast, Rena yawns widely and stretches, lying back on the couch._

"I think it's getting time to sleep."

"Huh, you mean you weren't sleeping?"

"Yup. I'm always awake at night, after all. This is where my sleep time begins."

_Rena flashes a big smile and looks at me._

"I've been looking at your sleeping face aaallll night. Sorry."

"..."

_The grin on her face made her look like a grade school boy. The look of someone who knows exactly how far she can go before someone will get angry. It doesn't really look like her face is sorry at all... I can't think of anything to say back._

Hang on... If she didn't sleep all night, and was only pretending to sleep, then doesn't that mean I did something incredibly important...

"Mmmmh... Good night."

"Huh? Oh, right, good night."

_Rena stood up and threw herself on the bed. The softness and the bodily warmth leave with her. I felt a bit unsatisfied. I sighed and got myself up. However, it took a lot of willpower to get out of that couch.__ It was just too comfortable.  
_

"Well, here goes..."

_I lightly brushed off my uniform and straightened the wrinkles."_

I did sleep well...

_I contemplated how long it's been since I last slept so well. I look down to notice the futon, now stuffed into a ball, lying on the couch._

I guess I owe her for the night's rest...

_I didn't know whether to blame my own nature, or somehow Rena is making me doing it, but I picked up the futon and carried it over to the bed. I put it over Rena who is lying face down on the bed._

"Hmmm..."

_When I was a few steps away, I gave attention to the corner of the futon. I walked to the bed again and straightened out the futon's sheet._

"okay."

_I felt a bit accomplished and happy with the futon... But then Rena's hand reached out suddenly._

"Yeek!"

_Rena grabs my hand and pulls it toward the bed. I lose my balance and fall onto the bed, with my upper body covering Rena._

"Wh-what are you-"

_Before I could even finish, Rena's face closes in_

Ahhh-

_I stiffen up for a moment, and Rena's lips gradually approach me. A light kiss. The slightly warm softness recedes once more._

"Ah, uh, ahh-"

"That's my thanks to you. For this."

"Wh-why-!?"

_The peculiar sensation lingers on my cheek. The ticklish feeling swells into an unbearable itch. My words stick in my throat. I touched my own cheek, still feeling hot._

"Auhh..."  
_I push myself back upright. Rena is sleeping lying face down again, as if nothing happened._

The sheet and the futon are messy again... And after I fixed them, too.

_I looked down at Rena. Her breathing seems rather faked. I considered getting even with her. But, she will probably just end up having fun._

What on Elrios am I doing...

_Rena has been teasing me since last night. I look at the clock. It's seven o'clock. I'll be late for school!_

"Um, I'm going to go to school now.

"Okay, see you later."

_Rena waves at me, without turning over. I didn't really expect it, but Rena really isn't about to go to school with me._

I wonder what her parents are thinking...

_Letting a classmate stay without warning. Normally you'd expect a reprimand or two about that._

Laissez-faire?

_But there are limits, even then. If this keeps up, Rena's days of non-attendance will exceed a critical line. I turned around thinking I should say something about that. I hesitated for a bit._

"Um."

"...Hey."

_Our voices overlap._

"Ah, uh, yes?"

"Will you come by again today?"

_She's talking into her pillow. So her voice sounds muffled._

"...Sure."

_It feels like a lot of time has passed in the meantime. When I answered, it's as if the solidified air starts to move again._

"Well, I'll be back then."

"Okay. See you later."

_I left the room, sent off by the languid voice. It's been so long since something said that to me..._

**To Be Continued~  
**

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading Chapter 1! If you guys are wondering why it's just these two. Don't worry. If you guys like this a lot, then I'll keep going on in the story and start adding in even more of the Elsword party. If not, then I'll just end it at the first arc I had in mind with the other few arcs. I hope you all enjoyed this and didn't feel so exhausted reading so much text, and so many spaces. Or you didn't feel weird when I was describing the scenes or just reading them in general. Again, review on how I can make this better and I'll take your suggestions to heart. Once more, thank you all to reading. I shall make Chapter 2 tomorrow... probably.**


	2. Sleeping Over

**Hi guys. Ready to see what happens to Aisha and Rena?**

* * *

"-ey... Hey! Are you listening? Aisha!"

"Wha-"

_I looked up to the loud rude voice. Elsword, being an idiot, is flailing his arms around._

"Geez, respond faster. What's up with you?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it you dork."

El:"Hmm..."

_He stares directly at me with a frown. I got a little creeped out._

El:"It's about that girl right?"

"Eh?"

El:"What was it? Rena?"

"Rena Anrui?"

El:"Yeah. You went to her house yesterday right? How was it?"

"Nothing special..."

El:"Really? Because lately you're face has been red all over. Makes me wonder, exactly what did you do there?"

Raven:"I don't think it's a good idea to pester Aisha about something she doesn't want to talk about Elsword."

_A tall black hair guy walks in between us with a sympathetic face. _

El:"Aren't you curious Raven? I mean, Aisha's been more quiet ever since she walked into class. It's really bothering me right now."

_Raven smirks a bit while looking at Elsword._

Raven:"Why, still got a crush on Aisha?"

El:"HECK NO. Why would I still have a crush on some flat midget?"

_I got a bit irritated by his comment, but I just ignored it._

Raven:"Oh, so you used to have a crush on her?"

El:"Wait... Raven! You tricked me! I never had a crush on Aisha, and I never will!"

Chung:"You guys at it again?"

_A blonde pretty boy walks up to us chuckling to himself._

Chung:"But, what is bothering you Aisha? You can tell us if something is wrong."

_I can't tell them what happened. It's too bizarre. If I told Elsword, he would never hear the end of it either. _

El:"Hmm, maybe we should get Eve over here to talk to Aisha."

"Sigh... I'm going home."

El:"Hey wait! School isn't even over yet!"

Chung:"Uh... Elsword."

El:"What is it?"

_Chung points to the clock and it shows that it was fifteen minutes past the end of school.__ Elsword groans.  
_

El:"Whatever, I'll find out later I guess."

_Everyone got up and started to leave, thank god. I didn't want to have to talk about "that". Right now, I'm still wondering whether I should go back. Although I already promised to come back... I still have a weird feeling about this. _

_My four friends. Elsword, Raven, Chung, and Eve. We've been together since the start of middle school. Elsword is just an immature brat. He swings his sword all day thinking he's some kind of amazing fighter, but he's too arrogant and his lack of common sense is overbearing. All he does is makes jokes and play around. Raven is pretty much the opposite of Elsword, excluding the joking and playing around part. He's mature, wise, and knows what to do in different situations. Chung is a friendly guy who is really shy around people other than us. Even so, he gets shy around us as well. Eve, who wasn't with us during our chat, is a shy girl. She only talks when she has to, but is actually really cute. The way she nibbles on food is just too much!_

_Most of the time, I'd fight with Elsword, Raven and Chung would try to stop us, unless Raven feels like joining in. But, in the end, Elsword always gets slapped by Eve. That's how my life has been, and it seems that everyday doesn't really get boring. I feel like, something is missing though. It could probably be the fact that my parents rarely come home, and I'm always home alone. It's actually been a while since I've even heard a voice other than my own in my house. No one to say "Welcome Back", or "See you later". It's a bit lonely, and I don't know why but, it's really painful. Everyone cheers me up and usually visits my house, but still..._

Oh well, I guess I should just go then. I still have more handouts for her... That's as good a reason as any.

_After an hour or two of walking, I made it back. I stood in front of the same strange door. Sigh... Why am I such a pushover?_

"Aisha-chaaan!"

"Whaaa!"

_Rena invited me to her room. As soon as I was in the room, she embraced me. The warmth of it feels really pleasant, but I feel a bit regretful for coming here. I walked here out of my own free will, but why. I push Rena off of me as I pondered a bit._

"H-hey, get away from me!"

"I've been waiting for you. Welcome home."

_She smiled brightly and finally steps back._

"Ehehe, welcome home."

"Uh, this isn't actually my home, you know... I only came by because I've got some more printouts from school for you."

"Welcome home!"

"Um, uh."

_I don't know why, whenever I'm with her. Whenever I look at her, feel her, or in the same room as her, I get really nervous. I feel really embarrassed and I can't do anything because of it. The atmosphere is really soothing and calm, it feels so nice being here. I just can't bring myself to get angry at anything. I started to feel like my character was going away. I don't even know if she really wants me to say that. I don't see any reason to use the particular greeting between us... However-_

"...I'm home."

_This nostalgia, it made it hard to resist._

"I knew you'd be back."

_Rena hugged me in my confusion._

"Um... What are you doing?"

_I tried to keep a calm composure._

"Huh? I'm giving you a welcome home greeting, what else?"

"B-but I just said I'm home, didn't I?"

"Whaaat? But hugging is part of the greeting."

"Well, maybe it is in other countries, but..."

_I looked at her face, and I wonder what she's so happy about. She's smiling just as brightly as yesterday. Now I'm looking at her from close up, and I notice the big gap in our heights.__  
_

"Your face is too close."

_I could feel her arms reaching out to my hips._

"I knew you'd be back today, but I didn't think I'd see you again."

"...? That doesn't make any sense."

"I suppose not."

_Rena bends her neck and rubs half of her body against me, as if she was a cat shirking up to someone._

What's with this situation...?

_My body temperature is slowly rising, I hope Rena doesn't notice through my clothes._

"Aisha-chan."

"...Unh."

_I can't think! I don't know what to do.  
_

Ahhh man... But, this is...

_I close my eyes out of embarrassment. As I do, my sense of touch became more pronounced. I can feel the sensation even more clearly, and I pick up the same scent from yesterday. Maybe. Shampoo?_

"...Is it okay?"

"...?"

_Her voice came in a whisper, so I didn't realize she was talking to me._

"Ah... Mm."

_I felt a soft sensation on my mouth._

Ah... I see, it's because I closed my eyes in a situation like this...

"Mmm... Mmm, ahh."

No wonder things developed this way...

_I don't feel surprised. I can't reason why, but I'm accepting her advances. It feels strange, as if I'm offering myself as a sacrifice. My mind is blank at this point. A strange feeling swells up in my chest._

_-I want Rena to do as she likes_

_Right now though... It's a bit too much to say. The words just vanish from me. Maybe, I crave for this bodily contact. No wait. I dismiss that notion as preposterous, yet the seed has already been planted... The idea started to spread as a wound inside me._

"Um... Why are you doing this?"

"Huh?"

_Rena's eyes go wide._

"...No, never mind."

_I shake my head. I didn't expect her to react that way. Maybe it's strange to ask why she's doing it.__ But I just don't understand. I don't understand... but I'm still doing it. Nothing seems to make sense anymore, and now I feel like bursting out in tears.  
_

At this rate I'll just end up being emotionally unstable... Ahh, no, no, this is no good.

_I try to calm myself with my thoughts, I can't seem to stop myself from slipping further and further._

"Please, just move away from me..."

_I push away from Rena. There's a quiet denial in her eyes._

"You asked me why, didn't you?"

"..."

"It's because I love you. I fell in love at first sight."

"Ah, uh-"

_My eyes went wide open. A few moments pass- Then, Rena started to get a bit closer. A weight places on my shoulders and arms._

"Mmm...!"

_A slanted kiss, a deep entwining of lips._

"Ahh, mmm..."

She loves me... Why!? How can she say that so easily-

_I'm panicking, but Rena pushes her lips onto mine, without caring about my condition._

"Ahh..."

_I start to get a bit heated. I grabbed onto the hem of Rena's clothes._

"Mmm... hahh, hau..."

Oh no, I can't think straight...

_The intensity of the experience is making it hard to think. But that one phrase keeps going through my mind. I let my body flow thinking about it._

_Because... No one has ever said that to me in my entire life._

_..._

I'm... Why am I being carried away like this...

_I just want to clutch my head and run around in circles, screaming!_

"Hahh..."

Although, it's true that it feels kind of nice... Wait, no, that's not what I mean.

"Ahh..."

_I droop my shoulders in depression. I feel Rena poke me with her finger._

"...What?"

"Oh, nothing."

_She's smiling cheerfully again. I just can't figure out what my new "friend" is thinking at all. I can't get a firm grip on how her mind even works. I can only guess that, she doesn't feel uncomfortable right now. What does that mean though? I don't even know how Rena behaves towards other people._

_My thoughts are just going in circles._

Maybe I shouldn't have come here...

_That's another thought. But I had not much choice now did I? That's right. It's no use thinking about it now._

"Um..."

"Yes?"

"...Do you... Do you do what you just did a lot? Um, do you greet other people-"

"What? Of course not!"

"Ah, uh, um, okay..."

_Her immediate and definitive reply put me off balance a bit._

If that's the case, then what's the meaning of...

"Aisha-chan."

"Y-yes?"

"Do you have a little more time today?"

"Uh... Sure. Because it's not like... I mean yeah, I do. I think so."

_I was about to say there wasn't anyone back home anyway, but I thought better of it._

"Hmmm."

_Rena stands up and roams around the room. As I watch her, it occurs to me that there's no reason as to why I shouldn't ever stay over at someone else's place._

Right... It's fine, isn't it? It's not like anyone is going to notice.

_I suppress the bitterness in my chest, and look up at Rena._

I wonder if it's the same for her.

_The bitterness turns into something bittersweet._

Even thought she has a nice house... Wait wait, let's not go there. I don't want to be nosy. If she were to ask me that question... I wonder what I'd say...

_I look down and heave a sigh._

"Aisha-chan!"

"Ah, yes?"

"Do you want to take a bath?"

"Huh?"

"You haven't had a bath since yesterday, right?"

"Ah..."

_I realize that Rena is right. I stayed the night yesterday, and went straight to school after that. Then I walked straight back here._

Oh no... That's a deadly sin for a girl... Especially with the sparring we had at school today.

_Ugh. Now that I realize it, my body feels a little sticky. I can't relax._

"Umm... Would it be okay?"

"Would what be okay?"

"It's still early... Wouldn't it be a bother if I took a bath at this hour-"

"Ahhh."

_Rena smiles__._

"it's not bother at all. Aisha-chan, you're such a model citizen."

"That's not really true."

"You don't have to worry about us. There's nobody here who cares about that sort of thing."

_So it is like that after all..._

"Oh, but the bath needs cleaning first."

_Rena asks me if I want to help clean the bath. I couldn't say no... So, we went to her bath._

_With our sleeves rolled up, we started to scrub the bath. Observing the bath, it was... probably four times as large as mine. And with that, would result in more cleaning work. But I rather like cleaning. I put a bit of effort into scrubbing.  
_

"Whoo."

_Rena's voice sounds impressed._

"Hmm?"

_I turn around to see Rena playing with the shower nozzle. It doesn't look like she's cleaning at all._

"Hey, pull your weight."

"Oh, you sounded just like a class rep just now."

"..."

"Oh, you really are the class rep, Aisha-chan?

"Yeah."

_I answer a bit curtly and resume cleaning._

"Wow."

_The way she said it makes me feel uncomfortable, so I didn't say anything else and turned my back on Rena._

_Looking at the bathtub, it seems dust has been gathering at the bottom. It must not have been used for quite a while. _

I wonder if she always takes showers.

_I glance at Rena. It doesn't seem like she would do that._

She's a bit like a cat. Maybe she doesn't like water?

"Aisha-chan, what are you smiling for?"

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing, really... Wait, was I smililng?"

"Yes you were. Now I'm curious. What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing. It's no big deal."

"Hmmmmmmm?"

_I pulled up the hem of my skirt and stepped into the bathtub. I saw Rena staring something low, and blush. She doesn't avert her eyes away from it, and keeps looking. I sensed something's amiss, and I look at her with a puzzled face._

"Uh, what?"

"Oh, nothing... It's just that I felt you stare."

"Oh, you must have been imaging it."

"Well, okay... Anyway, I want to wash down the dust, so can you turn on the shower?"

"Sure thing."

_Rena turns the tap._

"-Bfff! Wah, wahhh!"

_The next moment, a strong jet of water splashes all over Rena. She's drenched from the waist up._

"...Oh my."

_Rena's shocked voice echoes in the bathroom._

"...Pfft."

_It's followed by my laughter._

"Aha, ahahahaha! What are you...Aha hahaha!"

"Uh, huh?"

_Rena is a bit surprised. I'm on my knees holding my stomach in laughter. At this point, I don't think Rena understands why I'm laughing, but I don't think I've ever laughed in front of Rena like this._

"Ahh, that was funny... Seeing you shocked like that, you really look like a cat... Ahahaha."

"Ehe, ehehehe."

_My laughter made Rena laugh too. I looked up to see her open the tap completely. A rush of water issues from the shower nozzle. Rena stood there for a while, until._

"There!"

"Whaaa! Wahh, wait a sec... Stop, hey!"

_From the bottom up, I was completely soaked._

"Aaawww! What gives!?"

"Ehehe."

_I managed to get the shower nozzle away from her. Water is still pouring out of it._

"Sigh..."

_I give Rena a look mixed of worry and anger._

_My hair is wet and sticking to my face. My clothes are heavy with all the water soaked up, and I didn't even think about the fact that we are sitting in the bathtub._

"Did we go too far?"

"I don't think this is about going too far..."

_Rena's voice sounded apologetic opposed to my exasperated voice. It's a strange atmosphere.  
_

"...Heh."

"?"

"Hee hee, ha, ahahahaha!"

_I begin to laugh out loud. I supported myself with my hands._

"Ahh... Look at that downcast look on your face, as if you regret it after all that... I just don't get it. haha, ahahaha! ...Hahh, you really are just like a cat."

"Hrmm."

_Rena makes a difficult face. She doesn't understand what's so funny. I feel a bit weird laughing like this now._

"Ahhh, I, I'm sorry. Haha, ahahaha."

"Aww, you're laughing too much!"

_Rena snatches away the shower nozzle and moves as if to spray some more water._

"Whoa, don't...! Hey, Rena!"

"-! Aisha-chan!"

_She suddenly calls out in a loud voice and spreads her arms out and throws them around my neck. I yelp, and we both collapse in the bath making a big wet noise._

"Uh, wh-what did you do that for?"

"My name!"

"Huh?"

"You called me by my name for the first time."

"Ah..."

_I look the other way, feeling a little guilty. The water from Rena's hair drops onto my cheek, tickling a bit and making me look up at her. Our faces were so close, and they started to draw closer together._

"...Mmm."

_Our lips met. The kiss smells of chalk and the water is slowly spreading. My eyes are wide open at this point._

"Mmm, hahh..."

"Smack... Mmm."

_Rena's weight presses down on me and my uniform squelches a little. The hem of the skirt over the drain worked as a drain stopper, and water begins to spread through the bathtub._

"Unhh..."

_I groan and close my eyes. I feel Rena hesitate, but I don't move away. The bathtub fills up slowly._

_The water eventually rises up about ankle-high, and we part lips. We silently look at each other._

"Ah... Um."

_I can't bear the silence any longer, so I speak up, feeling my face bright red._

"...Um, well, that was warm... Ahh! That's not what I mean! I mean, it's warm, uh, the water I mean, right?"

_Rena doesn't answer.__ She inclines her head and smiles.  
_

"Aww... What is it?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. More importantly, what are you going to do about your clothes?"

"Oh. Ahhhh..."

_Looking at myself, I realize once again, we are soaking wet. I heave a deep sigh._

"Shall I lend you some of mine?" 

"Huh!? Uh, that's a bit... I don't know..."

"Don't worry. I've got some that I haven't worn yet."

"Oh... Okay. Thanks..."

"I'll go get them now. You take your bath at your leisure."

_Rena springs to her feet and dashes out of the bathroom. Being alone, I see that the water is quite high now._

"Hau..."

_I feel rather silly for sitting in a bath with my clothes on. I smile a bit._

"Achoo!"

_After debating with myself for a few moments, the coldness of my wet clothes compels me to undress. I turn the thermostat pretty high to help clear my head._

"Hau..."

_Five minutes later, I feel a lot better, but shameless for turning up the bath temperature in someone else's house. I feel a little at a loss._

"I sure didn't expect you to stay over today as well, Aisha-chan."

"..."

_With the curtains closed, the room is rather dark. Even so the clock says it's still a little early to turn in, but here I am, lying on the bed anyway, as Rena told me to._

I wonder if I'm doing the right thing...

_Rena asked me to stay, so I did. The feeling isn't so bad. I'm a bit used to doing what people ask me to do by now, and it even feels comfortable. It might be rude to Rena to think this way, but it works out for me to go with the flow._

_Besides, that bath has warm and pleasant, and my uniform didn't seem to dry any time soon._

I'm always making excuses...

_I feel a bit guilty. My chest feels a little tight. But there's nothing for me to do now... It's a soundless night._

_It was almost unnaturally quiet in Rena's room. Even now it's later at night, there's not even the sound of creaking walls._

"Hey, want to talk?"

_The only source of noise is Rena herself, but it feels relieving._

"...Ummm."

_I don't really know what to talk about. It's not as if we have many things in common. Also the problem of making a long conversation._

"Yawn..."

_That problem is sleepiness. Ever since I got under the futon, I felt drowsy. It's still too early to sleep, and I got a lot of sleep in yesterday, even if it was unplanned__._

I wonder why I'm so sleepy...

"Yawn, mmm..."

_The corners of Rena's mouth curl up. I curl up and look at the creases in the futon. I count them one by one, but in doing so, became even more sleepy._

Auhhh...

_I'm unbelievably sleepy, considering that I haven't been able to sleep lately because of my worries._

"Rena-

"Yes?"

_I ask a question, more than half asleep already._

"What do you do all the time?"

"Hmmm..."

"I don't know."

_A vague answer, one that ends the conversation right there._

Ahh, it's no good, I can't keep going with an abstract answer like that...

_I desperately try to find a new question to ask, but my eyes are already almost closed._

I'm so tired...

_My consciousness is rapidly eroding away. Like a piece of paper being eaten away from the center by fire. It slowly fades away._

Ah... I think I'm falling asleep...

_It's a very pleasant moment. It's as if my body is floating inside of something warm. I'd forgotten how it felt. Yesterday and today helped me remember. This touch from long ago, when I was happier than now. Maybe it isn't even real, but it was intoxicating._

...Mom...

"Yawn..."

"..."

_Nothing has changed. The room is dark. Rena is looking down at me._

"...Rena."

_I'm still drowsy. I called out to her in a weak voice. The color in Rena's eyes shifts._

"What time is it?"

"...I don't know."

"Is it time to get up yet?"

"No, it's not morning yet."

"Oh..."

"When it's morning... I will wake you up."

"...Okay."

_That's a relief to hear. I'm a bit worried that Rena isn't sleeping though. Ultimately, my drowsiness causes me to close my eyes once more. I took a hold of Rena's hand as I fell asleep._

* * *

**_Yay end of Chapter 2 :D Please review on how you thought of this chapter. Hopefully you all continue to read and help me improve.  
_**

**_Thank you for reading. Enjoy your day._**


	3. Loneliness

Uhhh...

_I woke up by the light falling through the curtain._

"Mm..."

_Rena was sound asleep next to me._

She really is pretty...

_I spend a few moments staring at her, but start to feel embarrassed afterwards. Although, it's a bit more embarrassing knowing that I'm actually getting used to waking up like this. Sleeping with someone I've met two days ago for two nights in a row._

_I feel a bit uneasy and slip out of bed, smiling to myself for no reason. I leave Rena's warmth, replacing it with the cold floor underfoot. I get dressed and put on my uniform. I look back at Rena smiling a little._

"...Rena."

_Calling her name is a little easier now. I wonder how many times it's been by now._

It's probably the third time... Maybe the fourth?

_Usually my image is more inflexible. I only call Elsword and the others by their first names._

"Re..."

_I feel a sweet little flutter in my chest._

"Rena!"

_Oh no, I said that louder than I wanted._

"Mmhh..."

_Rena pushes herself up and looks at me. She looks comfortable despite my shouting, and her eyes soon gain that catlike sparkle._

"God morning!"

_She sits up abruptly and energetically. My eyes go wide, but I smile._

"Ah, yeah. Good morning."

"Is it time to go to school already? Do you ahve to leave right away?"

"No, I still have a little time."

"Hmmm, in that case..."

_Rena stands up, walks over to me, and spreads her arms wide._

"...What are you doing?"

"It's a good morning hug."

"I'm not doing that, that's embarrassing!"

"Aaaaaaawwwwww!"

_Rena puffs her cheeks in a show of displeasure. It makes her look childish, especially with her bed-head. Even with her handsome features, her impression sure changes when she makes different faces._

"Why not?"

"why not...? Well, uh."

"C'mon, why not?"

_Rena smiles at me mischievously as I try to come up with something to say._

"Oh well, 'if you hate it that much then never mind'."

_She keeps on smiling as she says that. I usually hated when people say that, but I couldn't really dislike it entirely._

"It's only a hug. It's just this. Ehehe."

"..."

She doesn't have to try to talk me into it by saying it's just that... Besides, what more could there be to it...?

"Come on, it's not like you can't afford to do it."

_It's the beginning of a new day and we're alone. Rena's smiling and I'm starting to break into a smile as well._

"...Okay."

_As I nod, Rena spreads her arms again in a dramatic posture, as if she was calculating it. She gives an embarrassed grin._

"Ehehe."

"Aww, geez!"

_I throw myself into Rena's arms._

_At first it's soft._

_But it gets stronger._

_...Even stronger still._

_Strong._

"...Hey, that hurts..."

_We're locked in a tight embrace. I put my arms around Rena's slim waist, and her scent enters my nose._

"...Sometimes you're just so daring, Aisha-chan."

"Huh?"

_The hold slackens, so I pull away a little. Rena looks at me with puturned eyes._

I wonder if I did something weird...

_My eyes waver a bit. _

"Mmm...!"

"..."

_Rena pushes her lips onto me, taking before as a sign. My body goes stiff. I reflexively try to push Rena away by pushing my chest, but I can't exert any force so it just ends up being a light tap._

"Mmmm..."

_It's a long, slantwise kiss._

"Mmmm!"

_I try to flail my hands and feet._

"Mmmh."

"Hahh...! Huff, huff... Hau."

_Rena is just as calm as ever, but I'm here bewildered and panting. My vision goes pink, probably because of the lack of oxygen. Nothing more, for sure._

"Aisha-chan, you're so funny."

"Wha, wha, wha..."

"Ahh, but you really are. I've never met a girl as funny as you before."

_Her mirthful laughter rubs me the wrong way._

"Oh, but then I don't meet many people to begin with, so I suppose that doesn't mean much, does it?"

_The next moment after that, she quiets down and becomes more serious._

"...I wouldn't say that."

"Hmm? It's okay. I don't leave this room because I don't want to, after all."

"But still."

"No, don't misunderstand. It's not that I hate going to school."

"... I see."

_Rena starts walking around the room._

"Aisha-chan, do you like this room?"

"Yes. Well... I suppose I like it a lot. I've really come to like it."

"Really? I'm glad to hear that."

"I haven't really let my friends stay over for the night before either. But as for this place-"

_Rena smiles and points at the clock._

"Have you checked the time?"

"Ah, I should get going-"

"Well, see you later."

"...See you later."

_I leave the room, waved by by Rena. I go through the slightly cold corridor and head outside. Inside the room, it seemed pretty bright outside, but it was actually cloudy._

"Sigh..."

_It felt unreal being in school. My mind kept wandering off to another place.  
_

...Umm, it looks like I didn't get anything done.

_I meant to take notes, but class was over in a flash, before I'd even noticed._

Man. At this rate I won't be able to show Rena my notes or tell her what we covered in class...

_As I walk down the street, I see some girls in a group laughing together. It's rush hour for home goers. I walk on the edge of the pavement, slowly._

I wonder how many of them have actually done it.  
-How many of them have kissed.

What about that girl with the short cut bob... She's pretty cute... Oh, that girl with the makeup, she might have... But what if it's only girls like her... Hang on! What! What am I thinking!?

_I stop myself and shake my head. I could feel the curious glances from the other students._

Ahhh... Geez!

_I start walking fast staring straight ahead. I overtake and pass the rest of the crowd. I feel like if I don't move my legs quickly, I'll end up remembering the touch and the warmth._

I'm totally going home today... It's been long enough that they'll start worrying...

_The first time at home in two days._

"... I'm home."

_No answer. I close the door. It falls shut with a heavy sound._

...I guess there's nobody here after all.

_I try to determine whether there's anyone home. I glance at the pile of letters on the table._

_-It's quiet. I didn't expect anything else though. After all, nobody tried to contact me even when I stayed away two nights in a row. I feel a bitter taste in my mouth._

"...What was I going to do again?"

_My habit of talking to myself kicks in. I start roaming the kitchen._

"Oh, that's right. Tea."

_I forgot my "usual" behavior over the last 48 hours. I put on the kettle and the water soon heats up. I pour the tea for one, and take the steaming cup into my hands._

After that-

_I lean on the sink._

I've got to be strong.

_Though I should be used to being this gloom by now, I can't taste the tea at all today. I still continue to sip the hot water, idly reading the note I've ready many times over._

_'Aisha, you're a big sister.'_

_Well, it couldn't be helped, it wasn't anybody's fault. I should just get on with life... A lot of things happen that make people unhappy. It's not strange that something like that should happen to me-_

Everyone is just enduring...

_'Aisha, you're a big sister.'_

_The broken smile on the other end of those words seems so very distant now. The thoughts swirl around my mind, giving me a headache._

_I can't think of anything- but... I'm thinking right now. I can't say anything..._

_This inconsistency is irritating..._

_... ... Someone... embrace me._

_My body goes limp, and I slump on the floor. I hang my head low with my hair falling over my face._

Why am I alone...

* * *

"...sha...an."

"Ai...chan."

"Aisha-chan, hey!"

"Huh-"

_I raise my head and see Rena standing before me._

"What are you doing standing on front of someone's house like that? I thought you were a ghost for a moment!"

"Why... am I."

"Come in. You'll get cold out here."

"Um... It's not like that."

_I don't move from my position. Rena graves my hand anyways. Her eyes go wide as we make contact._

"What happened...? NO, that's not right. Come on, just go to my room? Come on."

"Ah..."

"Oh, that's right. -Welcome home."

"I-I'm home!"

_My loud voice seems to bring a satisfied smile to Rena's face._

"Yes, welcome home!"

"I was spacing out and looking out of the window. Then I saw you, and for a moment I really thought I was seeing a ghost. You were just standing there, looking at your feet."

"Yeah."

"...Also, I'd been thinking that I wanted to see you again today, and wondering if you'd come by... So it was like I was hallucinating because of my own expectations, but then you turned out to be real! Anyway, you gave me quite a scare."

"Yeah."

"But right now I'm really happy."

_Rena lightly embraces me after saying that._

"Are you warm again now?"

"Yeah."

"All you're saying is yeah."

"...Thank you."

_I look around the room without really seeing it. I look at Rena's face. A glint of worry appears in her catlike eyes. I feel a bit guilty, but I'm comforted by that look. A sweet feeling of having someone who cares about me._

But, I should get my act together now...

_Rena's body is soft and warm and smells good. But her arms are very thin, and light, as if there's nothing inside of them._

I can't indulge in her attention like this...

_"Sigh..."_

_I heave a sigh and lean against Rena._ After a few moments, our eyes meet and we both look away. Rena moves her head. I feel the urge to touch that white slim neck of hers.

I'd only ruin it...

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

_Rena smiles vaguely and I return the smile. I feel... really relieved that someone is smiling at me._

_A reaction to what I thought and did. It makes me so happy... Yet, Rena isn't asking anything. _

_-Such selfishness._

"You know, I..."

"Yes?"

"When you met me... No, I mean, um... If you'd known me for a long time... Um... Uhhh, I mean..."

"Yes."

_..._

"...I'm sorry. I need to apologize. I'm probably being very rude to you."

"You think so?"

"Yes I do... I'm causing problems for you. Because I... Well, I only met you the other day, but I'm thinking like this... And I'm not even feeling bad about it. I'm sorry. I'm just using you... That's how it feels."

_I know I'm not making sense and I'm embarrassed right now, but I'm not really good at expressing how I feel like this. I've apologized to Raven, Chung, and Eve a lot... Maybe to Elsword once, but this just feels different._

"Hmmm."

_Rena thinks for a while._

"Don't worry, it's okay."

_Rena winks at me._

"..."

_Okay. I'm at a loss._

"Wh... What do you mean, it's okay?"

"Well... I think you shouldn't worry about it so much."

"But, I-"

"Would you rather have me get angry or annoyed?"

"Well, no."

_Rena's voice was quiet, but with a certain forcefulness to it. I was taken aback a little._

"If that isn't enough for you - how about a little compensation?"

"Compensation...?"

"-"

"Mmm...!"

_Rena leans forward and kisses me. It lasts a few seconds._

"Ah... Uhh."

_As our lips part, Rena starts kissing me everywhere. My cheek, my skin, and she puts her arms around me. I couldn't twist or anything. I sense a bit of heat from Rena's eyes, and I get a little scared. I try to move away, but Rena keeps moving in._

"Mmm... Ah..."

_I feel the warm sensation. Rena keeps pecking at my cheek, leaving a little patch of heat behind._

"Now I've got my compensation. Does that do it for you?"

_There's a depth to Rena's voice._

"N... No, it doesn't."

"You and I are special now, Aisha-chan."

"..."

"I'm happy that I got a request from someone special."

"You can do whatever you like to me. It's not a bother at all. And I won't come to hate you. You can stay here with me."

"But!"

_I speak loudly, but Rena pushes me down gently._

"But that's...!"

_For some reason, I feel really confused. I can't seem to process her words. My head is pounding and the world is spinning._

What can I say?

"-Why?"

"I don't know."

"We haven't known each other for more than two days!"

"Then how many days should it take? Half a year? A year? Ten?"

_Rena laughs._

"Or would it have been easier for you if I was a boy? Would the answer be simpler if I was older, a grown up person?"

"-No."

"Oh, I think so."

"Don't be angry."

"I'm not angry. I love you. I love you very much."

"Ahh... Guh, ahh, hic..."

"Oh dear. What a face."

_She strokes my face with her thin white fingers._

"When I looked at you, from the front as well as behind, you seemed very lonely. That's why I wanted to embrace you from the first moment I saw you."

_She smiles brightly and moves her hand to my waist._

"Aisha-"

"...?"

"-Kiss me."

_Her voice sounded hoarse._

"Mmm..."

"...Ah."

_We touch for a brief moment, then part again. Our fingers and eyes are locked together._

"I wonder what this is."

_Rena laughs softly.__ It makes me feel uneasy.  
_

"It makes you wonder what you're doing, doesn't it? You're the type of girl who thinks like that, Aisha-chan."

"You think so...? You may be right..."

"But right now, I feel pretty nice. Maybe it's just because I'm not thinking much at all."

_Rena closes her eyes and takes a hold of my fingers, squeezing them._

"..."

_I look at her face. Her long eyelashes, her smooth skin, her slim face and rustling hair, the bridge of her nose that's higher than expected, her white cheeks. Yet, her beauty appears sculpted, devoid of any kind of life._

I feel like I'm going crazy...

_I can hear the sound of blood pounding in my hears, and my cheeks feel hot. I realize I'm in an unnatural state of excitement._

But if this really turns out to be a dream, then what am I doing?

_A shiver go down my spine as I think that. I swallow audibly._

_I... I need to make sure._

"Unh..."

"Ah."

_I make a clumsy kiss. I run out of breath before our lips even touch, and I feel like crying._

"Mmmm..."

"Mmmh..."

_I only get in three seconds._

"Huff... Huff, huff..."

_I look at Rena as I withdraw. My vision is pinning, and it seems as if the bed's legs are bent. Rena's eyes open slowly. Her cat-colored eyes are dark in the gloom, but the darker parts seem to glow. Her pretty lips move slightly and the corner of her eyes move down. She smiles._

_She touches my cheek with her free hand. Then she runs her fingers through my hair and strokes my head._

"Rena... Rena... Uhh... ahh, wahh, uuhh..."

"It's okay."

"...Yeah, yeah..."

_My strength leaves me. I close my eyes, feeling the warm softness on half of my body._

* * *

_I hear the sound of chirping birds coming form somewhere.  
_

"Hau..."

_The morning air comes in cold, making me shiver. I still feel drowsy with my eyes half open. I reach out, in search for something._

"Mm."

_I find something soft._

"Ummm..."

_I grope along the soft shape. It fits snugly in my hand, and something shaped exactly right - maybe it's a little small - but it feels very nice._

"Ahh... Mm."

_After touching it for a while, there's a strange reaction._

"...Aisha-chan, you're so naughty."

"Mmmh."

_I open my eyes more, and before me I see Rena's face, with my hand on someone lower... On Rena's breasts?_

"Whaaa!"

_I throw the futon off and sit bolt upright._

"I-I'm sorry!"

"Oh, no. I don't mind. But it's cold, put the futon back."

"Ah, yeah. I'm sorry."

_I put the futon back in its old position. At this point, I couldn't look at Rena in the face._

I can't believe I did that...

_But the feeling still lingers on my palm. It was actually quite pleasant. I want to enjoy it forever-_

Another girl's breast... It's so different.

_I peek at Rena. She really seems to not have minded at all. She's already trying to get back to sleep._

"..."

_Not very amusing... I just decide to close my eyes and the drowsiness comes back quickly._

"Yawn..."

_After a few moments, I turned over to face Rena. The warmth of another person's skin comes closer. I'm a little shy, but it feels pretty good. Although I slept a lot, I still feel sleepy this morning. As if I could sleep forever._

School... ... Just a little longer.

_It was probably getting late but... I want to..._

_..._

* * *

**__Thanks for reading Chapter 3!  
**


End file.
